Broadway is Dark Tonight
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Its not when you've lost all hope you give up, its when you've lost all trust, all love. When the color is drained from your face & spark lost from your eyes. So this teenager sits on the corner of Hollywood St. tonight and cries for his best friend.


**A/N- Hey guys. So this is alittle dark, im warning you. But not by much. A good, angsty, kind of a friendship oneshot. No slash, but Im warning you, there are some dark sides. Hope you enjoy this. Before anyone asks, no this has nothing to do with The GoogooDolls song, 'Broadway is Dark Tonight'.**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I own Big Time Rush, Im a hit million dollar show producer and I spend my free time at home on fanfiction. And for any of you who didnt just get the joke, no, I dont own BTR.**

Tears were falling from the sky, dripplet at a time, pooring down harder as the minute goes on.

A long brown haired boy is sitting on a curb on the corner of Hollywood street, his gray stipped, light hooded sweatshirt is pooped open, with the hood on his head. He's soaked to the skin, but he doesnt care. Sitting on the curb, he shuffles his gray converse on the pavement and picks up a pebble, fiddling with it in his fingers.

In one hand, the pebble. In the other, a picture of his best friend.

His heart is aching, his head is pounding. Dispair. Grief. Denial. He's gone.

As the rain continues to poor down, and everybody else is fled from the outside, and into thier houses, L.A. is now empty. Only on rare occasions does that happen.

Dragging feet are shuffled and scuffed infront of the teenager.

James Diamond looks up, and meets eyes with Carlos.

"Hey."

"Hey." All hope lost from his voice, his eyes look like thier hurt, like he's a lost puppy that's been kicked too many times.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just am."

Carlos' eyebrows furrow, and he sits down on the curb next to his best friend.

"What's in your hand?"

When no response comes from James, the latino looks over his shoulder and meets eyes with a photo of Kendall Knight. Color smudging from the rain just makes the picture look more upsetting.

Carlos tilts his head back, looking up at the sky that continues to open up and poor out rain, edging towards a steryotypical matter.

Bitting his lip, Carlos notices out of the corner of his eye that James is crying, trying to his best to cover it, inevitably failing. Tears mixing in with the rain, the brunette wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

Carlos lets out a huff and sighs. He leans over, putting his head between his knees, and sighs. Then he sits back up, and fiddles with his thumbs, finally winding up enough courage to speak, "He's gone."

"Yeah."

James continues to stare at the pavement, as Carlos looks up and confronts the world. Los Angeles was empty, rain spilling from he sky, and everyone was fled from the streets, with the exception of two boys. The teenager takes a deep breath, and stands up, his hands in his pockets and his voice shaky, "How'd this even happen?"

James finally takes his eyes off the ground and meets them with his friend. The two of them stare into eachother's eyes, for a while, but James wasnt staring at Carlos. His eyes were somewhere else, they were lost, looking beyond. James is then altered back into reality, and he can only shake his head and bit his lip.

The memories flash before James' eyes.

_Kendall takes one step forward, anger in his eyes. But there's fear in there, too._

_"Come here."_

_Kendall bites his lip, without saying a word._

_"Kendall, I didnt mean to kill her, it was a time of weakness."_

_The blonde looks up, and observes the area. A dark alleyway, off the corner of Hollywood Avenue. All hope was drained from eachother's eyes._

_Its not when you've lost all hope that you give up, it's when youve lost all trust. All love, when the color is drained from your face and spark lost from your eyes._

_"Kendall."_

_Kendall meets eyes with his slightly taller friend, and James just lets out a sigh. Kendall cant quite make out James' facial expressions, and has too much on his mind at the moment._

_"Kendall," James swallows hard, "I-I couldnt.." the concieded boy searches for the right words, tears stinging at his eyes, sweat trickling down his forehead, "It...it was a time of weakeness, you dont understand."_

_"A time of weakness?" His voice was harsh and came out scratchy, "You killed my sister!" His voice was raised, echoing in the empty alleyway. He paused before continuing, "What got into you, Diamond, huh?"_

_James shakes his head, trying to stay vulnerable, but tears were escaping from his eyes, "He-he had me around the neck. And the gun was in my hand, he told me to shoot her! Katie..she was just-I was just, I.." he broke down into sobs._

_Anger now being replaced by pity and understanding, the blonde boy sighs, not able to scapegoat his best friend for his anguish, "Okay."_

_A spark twinkles in his eyes, James looks up._

-Flashback, within the flashback-

_It was a normal night at the convienence store, James Diamond walks in with Katie Knight. The brunette flips his hair, and approaches the cashier, "Hi, can I get a uh- Katie, put that down."_

_Katie sighs, and lets go of the candy bar. James faces the cashier again, "Sorry. Uhm, can I get-"_

_And then it was a blur. A man in black, barges into the convienence store, and has them in a hostage situation. For a moment it was a blur, and then James is held around his neck with a gun in his hand and his best friend's sister is trembling in front of him._

_"Shoot her."_

_James hesitated and paused, theman in black breathes deepily on the back of James' neck, "Shooot herrrr."_

_James' eyes widened as the man's grip on James tightened, and his voice raised, "Did I freakin stutter? Shoot her!"_

_He didnt mean to do it. He didnt want to do it. He shouldnt of done it. He shouldnt of listened to the man. But he was scared, and he doesnt know what came over him._

_A ringing goes off in his ears, followed by a scream, followed by a 'did I just do that?' moment._

_And the rest was a blur._

-Back to original flashback-

_And then there he was again. Kendall heard footsteps, as he saw James' eyes go wide. Kendall wipped around, and came face to face with a man in black._

_"Th-that's the man." James managed to spit out._

_"Managed to escape?" the man's voice was cold, "And now you've got another friend."_

_It was a blur, and James was drawn from reality. He didnt know what was going on, but all he could make out was that someone had shot a needle through his arm, with some kind of drug in it that was causing conciosness to rise over, fast._

_As the teenager almost passed out, he could make out, "James! HELP!"_

_Then a gun shot, and Kendall went down._

-Back to reality-

That night James had lost two of his loved ones, because he couldnt help them. He shouldnt of listened to the man and shot Katie, just because he was scared. He shouldve snapped back into reality and helped Kendall sooner. But James was only thinking to help himself.

James made a vow to himself that night to be a less concieded person. Not too think too much of himself. Help others first, then himself.

Because it's not when you've lost all hope that you give up, it's when youve lost all trust, all love. So now this long haired teenage boy sits on the corner of Hollywood avenue in the rain tonight, and cries for his best friend.

**A/N- So, this was more of a drabble, because it didnt have too much of a clear story line to it. But it was dark & angsty, so I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review, and if anyone has an idea for a sequel, tell me and I might write it. But I need an idea. Anyway, thanks guys, Reviews?**


End file.
